


Items Not to Get Caught With

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee
Genre: Agents 3 and 6, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gives Agents 3 and 6 a special mission...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Items Not to Get Caught With

To: Agents 3 and 6  
I have a special mission for the two of you. I want you to steal Gavel. You are the only ones that are crazy enough to even attempt this mission. Good luck and DON'T get caught!  
From: Agent Dapper

Jeff looked up from his phone with a look of amusement mixed with horror. "Nicky, I think Blaine is trying to get us killed!" he said handing Nick his phone.

"Why do you say th- Oh my God! Is he serious?!" asked Nick looking up from the phone to Jeff wide-eyed.

Jeff nodded "I think so, but how the hell are we gonna get Gavel away from Wes? He takes it everywhere." he asked.

Nick shrugged "I don't know babe, however you do realize if we decline we will lose our position at the top of the awesome pole? Besides the fact that we have a reputation of being the crazy, trouble-making Warblers" he said smirking at Jeff.

Nick picked up his phone and texted David

To: Agent Swag  
Dude, I need you to do me a favor and get Wes out of your guys' room for like and hour.  
From: Agent 3

A few minutes later Nick's phone buzzed.

To: Agent 3  
I'm in the library studing but I do know that Wes is out with his girlfriend he should be back in about 30 mins, whatever you're gonna do you have a half hour. Good Luck!  
PS. Our room is unlocked.  
From: Agent Swag

"Awesome David says Wes is out with Mia and will be gone another half hour and their room is unlocked so we have about 25 minutes now" said Nick

"Well let's go then, surely he wouldn't have taken Gavel on a date with Mia... right?" asked Jeff suddenly unsure.

"The only way to find out is to go check their room so come on we're wasting time." said Nick grabbing a bag and walking out of their room and down the hall.

Jeff dashed after Nick and caught up with him outside Wes and David's room. They slipped inside the room after checking to make sure no one saw them outside the door. Then they imediatly went to work looking for the coveted Gavel.

Jeff walked over to Wes's bed and looked between the matresses. "Nope not here" he said.

Nick checked all Wes's dresser drawers carefully moving the clothes around and making sure to put the clothes back exectly where he found them. Then he moved on to the closet. "He has to have hidden it in this room somewhere" he said.

"Hey wait what's this?" asked Jeff removing a locked chest from under Wes's bed. "I bet it's in here!" he said excitedly "You brought your lock pick right?" he asked.

"Jeffery Sterling! How dare you imply that I would come on a mission unprepared!" cried Nick in mock horror. "Of course I brought the lock pick!" he said handing it to Jeff "Hurry we only have like 15 minutes left"

"I'm hurrying I'm hurrying" said Jeff hastily picking the lock "Ha! I got it and I was right Gavel is in here" he said holding up the object of their mission.

Nick nodded "Good now put the box back and let's get our asses out of here before Wes gets back!" he said glancing at the door.

"Ok, ok" Jeff said as he slid the box back under the bed where he found it and slipped Gavel into the bag that Nick brought with them.

When they got back to their room Jeff sent a text back to Blaine

To: Agent Dapper  
Mission successful! Awaiting further instructions  
From: Agent 6

A few minutes went by and Blaine text back

To: Agent 6   
Good Work Agents Meet us in the Senior Commons bring the gavel!  
From: Agent Dapper

Jeff showed the message to Nick who shrugged "I guess we better get going then" he said then walked out of their room and headed to the Senior Commons with Jeff on his trail.


End file.
